


The Ties That Bind Us (Are Made of Silk)

by HEllmersy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, F/M, M/M, Miles & Peter are Siblings, Miles Morales Whump, Miles Morales is James "Rhodey" Rhodes Biological Child, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEllmersy/pseuds/HEllmersy
Summary: Peter and Miles forgot it was their birthday.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Miles Morales & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Tony Stark, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The Ties That Bind Us (Are Made of Silk)

The day starts out normal.

Miles and Peter stepped into their shared en-suite at the same time, they greet each other lazily and start on brushing their teeth as Miles’ morning lo-fi playlist provides soothing background noise. By the time Peter packs his bag and has already gotten dressed, Miles scrambles to finish his math homework and get his socks on at the same time.

Papa greets them, two plates of pancakes are already on the kitchen island still steaming and begging to be drowned in syrup and devoured. Miles nearly falls off his seat as he attempts to stuff half of a pancake into his mouth while doing his english lit assignment and Peter almost forgets to eat while he goes over his chemistry homework.

"Hey, looks who's awake!" Papa says and the boy looks over to see their Dad come sulking out of his bedroom a few minutes before they leave, he gives them each a kiss on the head before he clicks his tongue and whines about getting lectured by aunt Pepper before taking ten minutes to make and drink his coffee while making lweds comments about papa's cooking.

Peter and Miles scram before it get's any farther.

The boys tell their dads goodbye, Papa calls for Peter to make sure he has his inhaler and that Miles has his backup glasses and eye-drops, and then they take the elevator to the garage where Happy is waiting for them as usual. 

Miles draws in his sketch book and complains that he doesn't know if he should do a water color painting or a collage piece for his art class final while Peter plays geometry dash on his phone and tells him that what ever medium he chooses will look amazing regardless (papa said that Miles got his artistic ability from Grandpa Rhodes and then dad started to wax poetic about his father-in-laws charcoal work which eventually devolved into old tales from when they were both at MIT that Peter and Miles had already heard a hundred times before).

When they finally get to school they tell Happy to have a good day and then make their way inside. They split up to go to their respective lockers and there Peter meets up with Harry, Ned and Gwen and then they all meet up with Miles, Ganke, and MJ in the cafeteria so MJ and Gwen can get breakfast.

Peter and Ned are talking about the new Star Wars game that is going to be coming out next year when Miles speaks beside him. "Hey, Gwen, uh..." Miles starts and Peter freezes because, oh god, that's Miles' "Hey" voice, that god awful tone that he picked up from their uncle Aaron (he's not really their uncle, he's actually an old Squad buddy of their papa's but they still call him uncle Aaron because even though Peter and Miles could have anything they wanted at the snap of a finger Aaron always made their time together special) when he gave them both tips on how to flirt when they were thirteen, but thankfully Miles' attempt at asking Gwen out doesn't get any farther than that because at exactly 7:42, ten minutes before class starts, a new student walks into the cafeteria dressed in a black.

Black cropped leather jacket, black ripped jeans with a black tattered belt that has a chain hanging through the belt loops and black biker boots. The only things on the new students person that isn't black is his own shock of dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

Needless to say the entire room is shocked into silence and everybody is staring at him.

"Uh..." the boy drawls, "anybody know where AP Chemistry is?"

* * *

"Somebody's gotta cruuUUUsh!" Miles sings songs and Peter misses when it just used to be his brother who was hopelessly in love. "Shut up!" Peter gives Miles a shove and his brother laughs and slaps at his hands but they both stop when they hear the sirens in the distance.

The boys break out into a sprint looking to duck into the nearest alley before hiding behind garbage cans and changing. Peter steps out first quickly followed by Miles and he turns around to check that his brother has everything in order, he snickers when he notices that Miles' goggles are crooked and he readjusts them for him.

"Ready?" Miles asks and Peter nods.

"On three?" Peter says, hold up his hand. 

"On three!"

"One."

"Two."

 _"Three!"_

Today is a little strange but, for the most part, it was normal. At least it was some maniac in a green peter pan costume and purple tights collapses a subway tunnel and sends the upper east side into a panic.

* * *

"Pe- Spider-Man!" he screams as Green Goblin uses his hoverboard to pile drive Peter into a concrete wall. He's pretty sure he is already going through a full blow panic attack but hearing Peter's scream end just as abruptly as it starts as he hits the wall sends a bolt of ice down Miles' spine.

His hands buzz, they buzz like the time he accidentally shocked himself when he was playing with an old prototype when he was twelve, and before he really knows it he's lunging forward, screaming at Goblin. _"Leave him alone!"_ Miles yells as he punches the villain square in the face and the buzzing in his hands disperses as well as Goblins face mask. Goblin lets out an ear splitting shriek, covering his face before taking off down the tunnel that hasn't collapsed yet, but Miles doesn't care about him right now because Peter isn't moving. 

"Pete," he whispers hoarsely, shaking his brother gently, "Man, c'mon don't- don't do this to me, Peter!" he starts shaking harder, his breathing becoming more ragged as he starts to cry underneath his mask. He lets out a single sob before Peter bolts up-right with a deep gasp before letting out a hacking cough that makes his heart stutter and he doesn't even wait for it to stop before he has Peter in a hug that probably doesn't help his lungs.

"Don't ever do that to me again you little bastard!" he cry-laughs and Peter chuckles. "You're. Older. By f-. Five. Hours," Peter mutters out between coughing.

He cry-laughs some more and hugs his brother tighter. "Never again, you hear?"

"Alright."

* * *

Peter and Miles stumble into the loft at the ungodly hour of nine o'clock, both of them covered in dirt and blood with their suits hanging of their bodies in scraps from their recent fight, only to encounter a room full of haggard looking Avengers. 

The room was decorated with colorful streamers and balloons and above the kitchen island there was a banner that proudly spelled: "HAPPY SIXTEEN MILES AND PETER". Dad has a phone held to his ear and Papa is nowhere to be seen, but as soon as Dad turns to face the boys he drops the phone with a gasp and rushes over to them.

"Oh my god, Miles? Peter?"

"Crap," the boys murmur.


End file.
